frozen vegeance Vs fire's of love yaoi
by humanhazzard
Summary: a old friend turned enemy of roys is trying to get his revenge useing roys one weekness... Ed xx


Frozen vengeance Vs fire's of love

The rain sounded like shattering glass as it hit the concrete pavement. Edward watched as the rain hit the face of his pocket watch, he was looking at the engraving on the inside _don't forget 3__rd__ October 11. _

Luckily the rain covered his tears, he couldn't stand anyone seeing him cry, he felt week when he did but he wasn't the things he had done, the thing he had seen looking out for his younger brother since he was ten, he been through more than most adults would go through in there entire life time. At least he had one person he could turn to a man who most people believed hate nobody knew how he felt for the colonel or how the colonel felt about him, the only people who knew was Al and Riza Hawkeye .

"Edward" speaking of the devil hawkeye was walking towards him completely dry thanks to her umbrella. " lieutenant" Ed wasn't sure it was her to until he finished wiping a mix of raindrops and tears from eye's. riza noticed how red Ed's eyes where so she knew that was more than just rain pouring down his face "are you alright" she asked placing her hand on the metal part of Ed's left shoulder.

"im fine" Ed muttered. He shrugged Riza's hand off of his shoulder "what do you what". Riza shoved her hand into her pocket pulling out a small piece of paper "this is a message from the colonel" she opened Edward's gloved automail hand and gently placed it in there "he wanted me to make sure you got it …..he hasn't upset you has he?" .Ed looked up at the lieutenant "no,no he's done nothing" he replied "okay, well I have to go back to central command now" she smiled and began to walk away "oh and Edward , please stop crying mustang hates to see you like that" and with that she was gone .

Ed slowly began to open the palm of his hand to see the small piece of paper. His hands began to shake as he slowly unfolded it . Rain splatters appeared on the paper, Ed smiled as he read the words _the normal restaurant 8:00 wear something pretty. _"oh Roy" he smiled. A strong gust of wind blew the message out of Ed's automail grasp, but Ed had the messages so he didn't mind , he sighed and began walking once more

Little of Ed's knowing a pair of sunken ,blood shot eyes where watching his every move, not blinking he didn't what to miss a thing, the message from mustang found itself to his feet . The man's skinny, skeleton fingers picked it up and read the message, that Ed had read only moment ago "finally I found it" the man voice was husky and deep " mustang's weakness, found it"

Later that day 

Ed strained his hair in the window of a flower shop, he wanted to make sure he looked perfect for his date with Roy . Roy he thought to himself even his name was perfect, when Ed talked to he really listened to him, people didn't see the Roy that Ed did ,he just wished he could see that Roy all the time, not the Roy who was constantly to busy saving the world and getting a promotion

Ed continued to walk down the road thinking of the Roy that he loved with all his heart, he looked at the locket around his neck it was a present from Roy for his birthday, he reached down and held it in his automail hand. Ed gently opened it and inside was a picture of Roy with his arms around him. a uncontrollable blush appeared on his face "Roy" he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly a man with black matted hair and dark bloodshot eyes appeared in front of him carrying a duck tape and a baseball bat "can I help you with something" Ed asked "you pipsqueak, your coming with me" the man smirked evilly. " WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK WHO CAN BE STEPED ON BY ONE LEG OF A FLY". The man came charging towards Ed , Ed moved just as the man swung the bat with full force. Ed clapped his palms together and a blue array crating a concrete sword and smashed it agents the wooden bat "you're an alchemist are you" the man was surprise by Ed's talent he had so much for a boy his age " well this make things more interesting". Ed didn't understand what this man wanted , he had never met him before in his life. The man slipped of his dirty grey gloves reviling a pair of transmutation circle's on his palms.

Ed dropped the sword and clapped his hands together, reconstructing his automail into a his metal sword. Ed removed his navy blue jacket " I don't want you getting your blood all over my new jacket. He charged at the man. The man pulled out a canister of water and covered Ed's automail arm with it. As Ed came towards the man ,the man grabbed Ed's automail and a flash, next thing Ed knew he couldn't move his arm. The man drove his fist into Ed stomach sending him to the floor breathless , the man lifted the wooden bat and smashed it across Ed's head. " if you where wondering , metal may not boil but it does freeze even more than flesh you wont be able to move it for at least a hour".

Ed was trying hard to stay awake but his head was thumping. " I can see why mustang likes you , you're my one way ticket to revenge on him kid". so that what he wanted, he was using Ed to get to Roy , "no he cant use me to hurt Roy , he cant" Ed thought. Ed suddenly felt the unpleasant sensation of duck tape being raped around his wrist and few moments later his ankle's. The man noticed the locket around Ed's neck that had popped open reviling the picture of Roy and Ed . He ripped the locket of his neck " give that back" Ed trying his hardest to speak " this should be good enough proof" the man placed a small piece of duck tape over Ed's mouth and lifted the small alchemist onto his shoulder " im gunna win this round mustang". a small tear ran down Ed's check just as he slipped into a deep sleep.

…...

Roy sat at the table of the restaurant, rearranging everything on the table wanting to make sure everything was perfect, he held up a silver spoon and began striating his hair, then he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet box . Whilst Roy's hands where shaking he opened the box reviling a plain silver ring " this is it, im gunna do it , im finally gunna ask him" Roy took a deep breath as he looked at the clock, Ed was late, that's not like Ed , Riza said she gave Ed the message what was keeping him.

A women waiter placed a envelope in front of him " a scary dark eyed guy left this for you colonel" she said softly and walked away " oh, thank you" mustang shoved the ring back into his trouser pocket and slowly opened the envelope, there was suddenly a little clank onto the table. Roy's eyes filled with horror as he picked up the source of the noise, A locket , the locket he gave Ed for his birthday, he rapidly put the locket in his pocket and opened the letter in the envelope it read " _warehouse 12, meet me there or you will be cleaning up blood" ._Roy ran out of the restaurant so fast he knock over the table and sent the cutlery flying everywhere "Edward, please be ok" he ran faster and faster down the road.

Moments later Roy was outside warehouse 12. He ran up to the front door hoping to god Edward was okay. He lightly pushed open the door letting the moon light peer in through the gap and the first thing mustang saw was a terrified Edward tied up and blood all over his white shirt. "EDWARD" Ed looked up at the to see Roy's face and started yanking at his bonds, trying to warn Roy to stay away " run Roy just run" Ed was screaming inside his head. Roy began walking towards Edward and the door slammed behind him,

Roy turned frantically to see the dark eyed man "hello mustang, long time no see". "Tony is that you , my god what happened to you". the man to slow, loud steps towards Roy " you mustang , you happened" he growled " 12 years I rotted in that jail because of you"

…...

_Flashback _

_The ishbal war of extermination was over , Roy headed to the room where he , Hughes and Tony ice the frost alchemist had stayed at the time. He pushed open the door to see Tony shoving his hand full of paper into a bag " Tony what are doing" Tony turned his eyes where a crystal white " nothing Roy nothing" . Roy walked over and snatched the paper out of the his hand and realised what was in his hand " these are doctor Marco's" Roy said " what are you doing with these" . Tony stared at Roy " think of it Roy the a complete stone, the power we could have as soon as I have decoded the info, we could do anything" _

…_..._

" you reported me, and you left me to rot". Roy stood in front of Ed almost acting a as shield " I had to its my job , what happened to you, you had so much talent a truly brave solider" . The man walked even closer his crystal white where now a dark lifeless grey pierced by red veins thumping in them "don't speak anymore mustang, time for your boyfriend to watch you did" . Tony charged towards I full fury but the stopped as a gun shot went and blood spurted from his shoulder the pain sending him to the floor "you really think I would turn up by myself" as Tony began to rise he saw a silver figure appeared behind him.

The figure smashed its fist into face sending him back to the floor. " brother" a young voice cried "nice timing Al" Roy smiled . Another figure appeared from the ceiling " are you alright sir" said a gently voice "nice shot to the shoulder Hawkeye" Hawkeye smiled "thank you sir". Roy looked down to the frost alchemist " Hawkeye, Al take him to the prison by lab 5 I think you will find they have a missing prisoner"

Roy turned from the man in disused and walked over to his beloved Edward " are you alright" Roy asked removing Ed's gag and began untying his wrist " im sorry, Roy , its all my fault if I had just been stronger none….." Roy dried Ed's tears " none of this is you fault" he finished removing the tape from Ed's wrist and ankles, then helped the boy to his feet. " if its anyone fault its mine for not protecting you" Ed looked up to Roy " but im gunna change that". Roy shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out the black velvet box " tonight was so posed to be the perfect moment, but I guess I will have to make my own perfect moment to ask you" Ed's face filled with wonder " ask me what" Roy smiled " I should of asked you sooner" he mumbled " ASK ME WHAT" Ed desperately wanted to know, Roy took hold of Ed's hands and he was answered as Roy slowly got down onto on knee and looked up to Ed's golden eye's

"I will protect you for the rest of my life, stand by you always and dry the tears you cry" Edward began to blush " Edward Elric will you marry me" Roy opened the box reviling the ring hidden with in " I …. don't know what to say" Ed was so surprised " a yes would be nice" mustang added " yes…..yes…..YES of course you I will marry you , you Prick" the biggest amount of joy appeared over Roy's face as he pulled Ed in for a kiss, and Ed thought to himself "Edward mustang , has a ring to it"


End file.
